


twenty one

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: "You're twenty one," they said. It was whispered in the hallways, among the crowds. The entire city was charged with energy, anticipation and wonder.(or Niflheim doesn't attack, how does the cards lay out?)





	twenty one

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Noctis

"You're twenty one," they said. It was whispered in the hallways, among the crowds. The entire city was charged with energy, anticipation and wonder.

"You're twenty one," Ignis said with a proud smile and Noctis had never felt so young. 

"You're twenty one," Gladio said. "Time to grow up." He clapped Noctis on the shoulder. Noctis swallowed hard and tried not to think of the great legacy being handed to him.

"You're twenty one," Prompto said, grinning so wide. "I know this means more responsibilities but as soon as I turn twenty one, we're going to have a drink." Noctis grinned back and cherished this blessed friendship. 

"You're twenty one," the council murmured. "Your youth is done. The public will be less forgiving; we will demand more. You're Lucis' Crown Prince, her heir." Noctis' smile in return was full of teeth, ready to accept the challenge. 

"You're twenty one," Clarus said. "You've grown so big." His tone was sad and happy and something about it set Noctis on edge.

"You're twenty one," Cor said. "Be prepared." Noctis wondered for what? He has been preparing his whole life. 

"You're twenty one," Regis said. Grief marred his expression, and Noctis had never seen his father so devastated. 

"I'm sorry, son. But there is something you must know about your destiny." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tossed around the idea that if Niflheim (and Ardyn) didn't attack, how would have it gone down? Would Noctis come of age, ready to accept his responsibilities, ready do his kingdom and father proud, only to learn this truth instead?
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
